


Fig and Ford!

by sylviamorris



Category: The Case of the Gilded Lily (Short Film 2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviamorris/pseuds/sylviamorris
Summary: Fanart: Fig and Ford are perplexed by Youtube, and their own advertising poster.





	Fig and Ford!




End file.
